The Potions Masters Weekly
by Netrixie
Summary: Who knew Harry’s quest to learn would be the catalyst for him to tell Severus his greatest secret? Slash, in an o-so-snarry way. Smut, uhm- more smut, and maybe a wittle bit ’o… smut. I like smut. Part One of Two. SSHP. PART TWO DELAYED.


**Disclaimer: **Useless information is my forte, which is why I feel comfortable telling you that I am manifestly _not _J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Who knew Harry's quest to learn would be the catalyst for him to tell Severus his greatest secret? Slash, in an o-so-snarry way. Smut, uhm- more smut, and maybe a wittle bit 'o… smut. I like smut. But this smut is _smart _smut… OO _AND _it's Humour/Smut…. Even weirder… for me….

**Beta: Murgy31**.… it's fun… and I'm such a bad, bad authour… She knows what I mean…lol

**Title: **The Potion Masters Weekly

**Dedication: AnimeMandie22** a) cuz she rox, b) cuz I'm a horrible person, and c) because she likes my Snarry's lol

* * *

He sighed as he pushed the last essay away, reaching his hands over his head to stretch out his back as he did so. Severus relished the tension for a moment, loving the feel of his muscles pulling and relaxing before he ended the stretch. Calling out a low _Tempus, _Severus shook his head in dismay as he realized the time.

7:30pm, and still no end in sight for the tired Potions Master. Though dinner was over and most other teachers and students would be enjoying the free time provided by a Friday night, the Potter brat had his detention at 8, and put a quick halt on any of Severus' plans. And he hadn't even assigned the brat the detention! Minerva had decided that Severus should host the boys detention, as Potter and he seemingly 'had to get along' now that the damn Dark Lord was dead.

Severus grumbled under his breath as he added the finished essays onto the correct pile. He never wanted to see the Golden Gryffindor outside of class time, and every other teacher knew that! But they just _had_ to group him and Potter together all the time, disregarding Severus' feelings on the matter. And the Potions Master couldn't even tell them _why_ he wanted to be separated from their Hero at every turn. For no doubt he would be reviled and shunned and out of a job should they ever find out. Severus was seriously considering tattooing the word 'Pederast' onto his right wrist so that- no matter _what _he might be doing- he always remembered his resolve.

Turning away from that train of thought, Severus dug under the precariously stacked piles of students work until he found what he was looking for.. The yellowing parchment was under so many protective and see-me-not and exclusive-your-eyes-only spells that it was far heavier than it looked. The parchment was specifically designed so that only pre-selected people would be able to read it. Severus sat back into his chair- far more comfortable than it looked; it had to be, considering how many times he fell asleep at his desk- and started reading.

The Potion Masters Weekly was an elite publication that sent it's newsletter to only a small, select percentage of the population. One had to be a Potion's Master with the three required accolades and five citations, along with a bare minimum of two potions created by the recipient of the letter. Severus was far beyond that requirement, having created over 43 potions, nine of which were life-altering to the people who needed them. The Wolfsbane Potion being a prime example (1).

As Severus relaxed into the chair, he let his eyes wander over the Table of Contents.

'_Archibald S. Flintch, creator of the Sondheim Potion, gives us an in-depth look into the creation of a musical draught. Page 1' _

'_Savannah V. Porter, the newest member of PMW, leads Investigative Journalist Patrick Knowles on a tour of the Buckingham Laboratory. Page 3' _

'_Jury-rigging a Potions Laboratory for a short stay in the wild, best tools, ideal locations, and necessary wardings. Article by senior columnist Hannah Rothschild.' _

'_New tricks in the collection of volatile ingredients- how to stay safe and whole when looking for the components of a perfect potion! Article by junior correspondent Kevin MacGregor.' _

'_Eden's Lily- the popular new plant in Concealment and Complacency Potions. But new research shows that this peacefully named plant might be better used for the Darker Potions. Research and field testing by Mathalia Swan.' _

'_Question of the Week- do the effects of pixy dust crossed with chipped copper change the composition of the Salinet Potion, or just the color? Answers to last weeks Question- 'How do Dragon's Teeth as powdered entities affect the outcome of Gottergoren's Effacing Potion as compared to the effect of the recommended powdered Dragon Nails?' are to be found on page 8. Send your thoughts and questions in, and maybe you'll see your answer and or question show up in the PMW newsletter!' _

Severus flipped to page 8, snorting at the blatant advertising. But he quickly settled into the article, becoming fascinated by the complexities of Gottergoren's Potion, and the various answers sent in by other noted Potions Masters. Time flew by quickly, and before he knew it, a timid knock came from the door.

Immediately scowling- Severus had been dragged from the intriguing world of _"… so when Dragon's Teeth are added, they dilute the combined effects of byllantus seeds, cormander scales and ground peacock feathers- the three prime ingredients of this potion- and…' _too soon- and called out irritably, "Enter."

Potter stuck his ever-unkempt head into the door, and peered around the room. It was only when his vibrant green eyes saw Snape sitting at his desk that he entered, and shut the door quietly behind him. He dawdled near the back of the classroom, long enough that Severus spat out, "Are you going to stand there all night, you daft boy? Get over here and get started."

Potter glared at Severus, but that was nothing new. In fact, Severus preferred it over any other action that might have taken place, and never mind his libido. With a muffled and distinctly disrespectful, "Yes, _Sir,_" that Severus cheerily ignored, Potter moved further into the room.

Walking over to the desk Severus had prepared for him just now- a cauldron, ingredients, and recipe appearing with a wave of Severus' wand- Potter dropped his bag as he got to work. Severus was hard- pressed to drag his eyes away from the seventeen year old as the teen got set up. Potter's black hair was just long enough to hang in his face as he bent to set up his station, his tight tee clinging becomingly to his lithe form.

Severus snapped his gaze from the Gryffindor Temptation- as he had begun to call the boy privately- and returned to his article. But his mind just wasn't up to the task of reading a bunch of information that now seemed to be nothing other than useless garbage when Harry-_bloody-_Potter was in the room. So he let his eyes skim meaninglessly over the words scripted neatly on the page beneath him as Potter began to prepare his ingredients.

Severus bit his lip as he watched the boy from under his lashes- having given up his resolve a mere second after making it. Taut golden-tan skin covered muscles that moved easily underneath the surface, and were showcased by the short-sleeved tee the teen wore. His hands moved about their business elegantly, showing none of the stilted insecurity they displayed during class-time. Potter lifted a knife and began to slice the boomslang skin into thin strips. The sound of the knife hitting the tabletop time and again was rhythmic, and Severus found himself avidly watching the boy.

But he dragged his gaze away with an inward curse- the last thing he needed was to be brought up on charges of pedophilia right after he had been declared not guilty of crimes committed in Voldemort's name. Yet his eyes rose again, and he stared. The Potter brat was adding three pinches of coriander to the boiling water, his eyes screwed up in concentration. But that was not what had caught Severus' attention- the teens tongue was poking out from between ruby lips. Severus nearly died at the sight of that strong muscle caught between pearly teeth, and swallowed hard, looking away yet again.

It was a long few minutes before Severus gathered the nerve to glance back up at the Gryffindor, and he immediately wished he hadn't. All that filled his sight was Potter perfectly shaped arse in the air as the boy crawled around on the floor, cursing softly under his breath. Severus watched, breathless, as Potter wriggled around on the floor, looking for whatever-the-fuck he had dropped. Tight black trousers grew ever tighter as Severus watched, until with his own muffled curse he stood.

Barking out, "Damage my classroom and I will tack your hide to my wall," Severus swept into his office and locked the door, blessing all listening gods for his billowing robes as Potter looked on with a confused expression.

_Good, good, good, _Severus thought as his trembling hands undid the buttons closing his trousers, _if he's confused, he'll really have no idea why I left. _Severus sucked in a sharp breath as his hand connected with his waiting erection, and he sobbed out in relief as he started to pump himself. He sucked in a wavering breath as his subversive mind gave him images of the temptation in the next room.

… _Harry- bent over a desk, crying out in ecstasy as Severus slammed into his willing body… Harry- legs wrapped around Severus' waist as the older man held his eager body off of the ground, head back as pleasure raced through his body and filled him with unknown passion… green eyes sparking up at Severus as ruby lips stretched around the teachers engorged dick, taking it all in as a hand massaged Severus' sac…_

With a low moan Severus came, shooting his seed into his hand and splattering onto his robes. Bracing himself against his desk with his free hand, Severus panted as he recovered from his body's explosion. When he could breathe once more, he straightened and grimaced as he saw the mess he had made. Muttering a Cleaning Spell, the Potions Master neatened his robes and called for the time again. He stared as he saw that he had been in his office for almost twenty minutes, and he stared at his closed door, wondering what the teen had done to his classroom.

At least there hadn't been any explosions.

Opening the door quickly, Severus stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that that met his eyes. Harry James Potter, universally accepted Potions-dimwit, was leaning against Severus' desk, idly reading Severus' _Potion Masters Weekly!!_

"What are you doing?" Severus snapped, and green eyes shot up to meet his.

Consternation entered those beguiling emerald eyes moments later, and Potter hastily set down the paper and backed away from the desk.

"Um, I just- I was bored… and you were taking so long- and…"

Severus cut the boy off, irrationally annoyed. "Stop. Let me get this straight. You were bored while waiting for me to come out of my office, so you decided to snoop around on my desk until you found something to occupy your undoubtedly short attention span?"

Potter looked away, color rising in his cheeks. Severus forced himself to hold onto his anger, not wanting it to transmute to something more primal at the sight of the pink flushing Potters cheeks.

"I see." Severus said, walking over to his desk and picking up his paper. He caressed it, noticing immediately both that he was not as far away from the boy as he should be and that Potter's eyes followed the motion of his hand. "So the paper you chose was this one," Severus continued, working his way up to the big question, "and you just sat here and read it, waiting for me?"

Potter's flush deepened as he looked away, but he nodded. Severus hummed in his throat, affecting a thoughtful bearing that no doubt frightened the Gryffindor. "Well now, Mr. Potter. You should tell me how you were able to read it."

Potter glanced back at Severus swiftly, eyes widening almost imperceptibly. Severus _tsked_, moving closer to the boy- and ignoring the (smart) voice in the back of his mind that was screaming, _'no! Stay away from the temptation! You'll only regret it!_- and held the parchment under Potter's nose. "Read the Headline," Severus said, his voice soft and dangerous.

Perhaps Potter's brain began working again, for the teen recognized the futility of resistance and glanced at the paper. " 'England's Own Courtney Bradshaw Receives Top Honors At World Convention.'" His voice was glum, and Severus pulled the paper away from the boy, placing it back on his desk and leaning his hips on the edge.

His jet eyes gleamed with interest, no longer angry now, as he asked, "And again- how are you able to read that, Mr. Potter?" The brat just glanced away, and Severus was quickly becoming annoyed with that.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Mr. Potter."

Potter's head swiveled around to face Severus, and his voice was tight as he replied, "Yes, Sir." Pausing to clear his throat, Potter added, "and I was able to read your paper because it gets delivered to me as well."

"Hmm," Severus pondered for a moment. "Tell me how you are able to receive this paper."

The boy was getting angry now, Severus could see, and his voice reflected it. "I have the credentials to be a member, and I do not see why it is any of your business. You're just my teacher."

"Ah," Severus said quickly, one finger raised, "That is where you are wrong. It is my business _precisely_ because I am your teacher, and I should know that one of my students is a Registered Potions Master, and yet still manages to destroy a simple potion while in class."

The boy flushed again, and though Severus had just had a very satisfying wank to images of this same boy, he felt himself becoming hard again. Potter licked his lips, and said softly, "I do have my reasons."

"Well," Severus snapped, wondering vaguely at his wide mood swings, "Do explain yourself to me, your fellow Potions Master, I deserve enough respect from you for that, at least."

"I need the time to work on my potions." Harry muttered, looking away.

Severus could hardly believe his ears. "Pardon?" he managed, feeling quite unsteady. "Repeat that, Mr. Potter?"

Potter looked cautiously at Severus as he said it again, wondering at the change in tone. "I, um, need the time to work on my own potions?"

Severus closed his eyes, feeling a headache of vast proportions coming on, and fast. Here was his worst student, standing in _his _office, reading _his _Potion Masters Weekly, telling _him_ that he only used his class time to perfect his new potions? "Why, pray tell, have you never told me this?" It was with great self-control that Severus didn't yell that last question.

Potter shifted his weight, obviously searching for words. "I became a Master in fifth year, and if you'll recall, we did not precisely have a very good relationship then. I've always understood potions, but in my early years here, my work would always get sabotaged. Once I began to actually understand what I was learning, I realized that I should just keep my work mediocre, so no one would have another reason to single me out." Potter paused, then continued after a brief glance at Severus.

"Once I came back to Hogwarts after the summer between 5th and 6th year, I used your class as an excuse to perfect my ideas. I already knew what you were teaching us, so I figured it couldn't hurt. After all- Dumbledore knows, and the grade I receive in your class will be nullified as I am already a Master." Potter's explanation came to a close, and he waited for Severus to say something.

And Severus had something to say, all right.

"You've been a Potions Master for _two years,_ and you never told me!?" Severus' voice was incredulous, and Potter gazed at him in astonishment. Severus didn't care. "Do you realize what it's like to work with another Master? Do you realize the things we could have done together? The progress that could have been made?" Severus' eyes were glazed as he thought of what it would have been like to work with Potter, knowing the boy was a Master and would understand Severus' work method implicitly.

"Obviously you have never worked with another Master for an extended period of time, Potter." Severus said in response to the teens wide eyes.. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting Severus to be so passionate about Potions. A small voice in the back of Severus' mind whispered, _you can be passionate about other things, too,_ and Severus wholeheartedly agreed.

But he continued with his previous train of thought.

"The understanding that two Masters share as they work together is unsurpassed in any

other setting." Potter's eyes expressed his confusion, and Severus sighed. Grabbing the teens elbow, he stood from leaning on his desk and dragged the Gryffindor back to his workstation. Clearing the mess the boy had made- though now that Severus knew Potter was a Master, he could see the beginnings of a calming potion in the rubble- and replaced everything with fresh ingredients and a new cauldron.

Ignoring the fact that he was _touching the Gryffindor!_, Severus released the teen and turned to face him. "How would you start this potion?" He asked, and Potter's face scrunched.

"There's nothing here but ingredients and an empty cauldron, Professor Snape." Severus sighed as Potter looked up at him, confused. He might be a Master, but he still had a long way to go.

"You are here to create a Potion with me, boy. Now- _how would you start this potion?"_

Potter stared at the table, and Severus could see his mind working. After a minute or two, Severus waiting patiently for Potter to make up his mind- you really can't rush something like this- the boy reached out with his wand and cast an _Aguamenti. _The cauldron filled half-way with water, and Potter reached for the vial of Dragon's Blood and allowed two drops to fall into the cool water.

The water hissed, and released a plume of icy blue smoke. Severus cocked his head, and reached for the shredded bat wing as he thought, adding one strand of the material before heating the cauldron to a mild boil. Potter merely shrugged, already dicing the candied seaweed into a fine powder.

As time passed and ingredients were added to the potion in a seemingly random order, Severus knew when Potter understood hat he had been talking about. Now that there was no speech between the two Masters, and Severus' sharp tongue couldn't strain the fragile truce between them, they worked together beautifully. The only time there was a disagreement between them- and Severus could hardly warrant calling it that- was when Severus went to add powdered Manticore scales to the cauldron.

Potter grabbed his wrist, stopping the older man, seemingly unaware of the shiver that sliced through Severus' body. Still holding his teachers wrist, Potter picked up the vial of liquefied diamonds and contemplated it for a minute. Severus held his breath- he didn't know what they were making, but adding _that _rare ingredient would change it entirely.

Potter glanced at Severus for permission and Severus nodded reluctantly. The potion would be strong, now, and different than anything Severus had ever created before.

Potter added three precise drops to the boiling cauldron, and finally released Severus' wrist to cap the vial. Severus ignored the sense of loss that flashed through him, and began to work on the rest of the potion.

The two men continued to work in silence, allowing their intuition to guide them. Along the way Severus shed his heavy outer robes and his tunic, and was working in his shirtsleeves with the sleeves rolled up to past his elbow. Harry had gone and shed his shirt as the room warmed, the intense heat of the potion they were creating filling the normally drafty dungeon with a distinctly spicy warmth. Neither thought to cast a Cooling Spell, as both were too busy.

Around midnight Severus turned to Potter and jerked his head to the potion simmering in the cauldron. "Potter. How long do you think it should sit for?" he asked the younger Master, who cocked his head and thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Eight hours, I'd say," Potter replied, and added, "and please, after all this you can call me Harry." Severus smiled at the potion, but Harry caught the expression. Turning his flushing face away, Harry asked hurriedly, "What are we going to do for eight hours?"

Severus shrugged. "I am going to sleep, and I do not care what you do."

Harry frowned, looking from the cauldron to Severus. Even before the boy opened his mouth, Severus knew what he was going to say. "I know it's weird, but I kinda don't want to leave it." Harry gave Severus a short smile, and finished quickly, "can I stay here?"

Severus actually smiled at Harry this time, whose eyes widened at the sight. "Good. You should never leave a potion with anyone else, even if that person helped you create it. You may stay."

Severus turned, gathering up his robes and walking to his office door. As he walked through the heat, he tried not to think about Harry's toned muscles, or the sleek chest he had just noticed. When he reached the door he turned back, and frowned. Harry was getting settled in a chair, looking for all the world as if he was going to sleep in the classroom for eight hours.

"Harry!" he barked, and the teen glanced up at him with an innocently guilty expression.

"What are you doing?" Without waiting for an answer, Severus added, "Get up and come over here before my office heats up. What?" he sneered, "did you think I was going to make you stay in here to watch the potion by yourself?" At the boys silence, Severus knew that that had been exactly what Harry had thought.

"Come here," he said impatiently, "You will stay in my quarters while we wait. I would not leave my worst enemy in a room this hot for eight hours. Though the potion needs to be checked in four, but we can do that easily enough."

Harry stood, gathering his things hastily as though he thought the offer was going to be rescinded if he didn't move fast enough. Severus watched in silence as Harry came towards him, wondering if this was such a good idea. What with Harry half naked, Severus in what counted as half-naked to him, and both of them alone in his personal flat, it was a recipe for disaster.

Severus ignored Harry's open interest as they proceeded through his office and into his rooms. So the boy wanted to know how Severus had decorated his flat? No skin off his nose. Severus set about putting his things away as Harry stood awkwardly in the center of the room, shirt hanging limply in his hand, and his bag hitched up over a shoulder. The teen jerked when Severus' sharp eyes pinned him, and he gulped as Severus watched him.

Abruptly Severus said "Give me your things," and held a hand out. Harry stared at the hand for a moment, no doubt wondering what Snape was going to do to him, but hesitantly handed over his bag and shirt. Severus grunted dismissively as he noticed that Harry never offered to put his shirt back on, but the older man couldn't blame the boy.

Whatever the potion was that they had created, the heat seemed to be contained inside their bodies, and not the classroom. Severus gestured for Harry to follow him, and the boy did so, face expressing his curiosity. Severus led the child into his kitchen, and pointed to a chair.

"Sit," he commanded, and swallowed a smile as Harry's delectable bottom hit the seat.

"Do you want anything?" he asked grudgingly, but decided his unusual hospitality was worth it at the look on Harry's face.

"Um, do you have any orange juice?" Harry asked, looking for all the world as if Severus was going to ridicule him for asking for the Muggle beverage. But no such sentiments were to come, for Severus kept his cold cabinet stocked with an assortment of juices, both Muggle and Magical. Pulling a bottle filled with the orange liquid out of the cabinet, Severus conjured two glasses and filled them both, steadfastly ignoring Harry's incredulous stare.

_So now I am not allowed to enjoy Muggle drinks? _Severus thought sourly, _did he forget my father was Muggle and I was raised as one till I turned eleven?_ But the thought drifted away as he watched Harry raise the glass and tip it back, downing the refreshing juice. Severus' eyes were invariably drawn to the motion of Harry's Adam's Apple, and he bit his lip as he looked away, hopefully before Harry noticed his lapse in judgment.

"Anything to eat?" Severus asked, his voice harsh and impatient. Harry jerked at the sudden change, and eased back from Severus. The older man cursed his body- he was far too old to be lusting this hard after _anyone, _let alone the Saviour of the Wizarding World!- and watched Harry get his courage back.

The boy wilted under Severus' glare, but replied, "A corn muffin, if you could get one."

Severus nodded in agreement, and walked over to his cabinet. He smiled as he caressed

the edge of the door, remembered accomplishment filling him. He'd charmed this cabinet to be connected to the main pantry in the Kitchens, and all he had to do to get a specific food was wish for it before he opened the door. Doing just that, Severus turned the knob and reached in, pulling out two platters full of food.

Frowning at the quantity- he hadn't gotten that kink worked out yet, much to his displeasure- he brought the trays over to his kitchen table. Harry was staring at him in wonderment, and Severus allowed himself to bask a little in the boy's gaze. But he placed Harry's tray in front of him, and his own before his seat, and began to eat.

Harry just sat there for a moment, and Severus gestured with his knife to the boys plate. "You had better eat, Pott-Harry. I'll not be yelled at by Minerva because you've fainted from malnourishment." Severus suppressed a smile as Harry let a quick grin slip onto his face, and both set to their plates.

It was with a replete groan that Severus pushed his plate away, eyeing the last crumbs distrustfully. It must have been the boy's presence, he told himself, or the unnatural heat, because he'd never eaten this much in one sitting before. Harry was still eating, as his muffin had been huge and garnished with a side of fruit, a bowl of yogurt, a few strips of bacon and a slab of sausage.

Severus sat back, watching Harry from underneath his lashes. The boy continued eating, oblivious- for which Severus was grateful- as Severus studied him. The Gryffindor was still bare-chested, as the heat had not diminished but increased, and Severus' eyes tracked the droplets of sweat down the teens chest for a moment before getting distracted. Harry's torso was solid muscle, each moving smoothly and sensuously beneath the surface of golden skin.

Broad shoulders moved slightly as Harry ate, each movement a controlled show of raw power. Severus shivered slightly as he realized for the first time that Harry Potter was a very physically intimidating specimen of humanity, no doubt able to lift heavy burdens easily. Yet he was not bulky, but lean and strong- namely, temptation in human form for one Severus T. Snape.

Severus looked up from his perusal of a narrow waist to find that Harry was staring at him in puzzlement, with another emotion lurking behind his eyes. Severus didn't try too hard to figure it out, in fact he stood abruptly and carried their dishes to the sink for the House Elves to find later.

"Come," he said brusquely, and swept out of the kitchen, still managing to glide gracefully without his teaching robes on. Harry stood and followed Severus into the living room where the older man was waving his wand, directing sheets and pillows to form a nest on one of his couches.

"You will sleep here," Severus explained when he sensed Harry's presence behind him, "the bathroom is through that door, and you know where the kitchen is." He glanced at the silent boy over his shoulder to see that he understood, and put the last touches on the makeshift bed.

"I will wake you up in-" he checked the time swiftly- "three and a half hours so that we may check the progress of the potion. Otherwise, do not go roaming through my rooms, and do not go back into the classroom. The potion needs to be alone, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied obediently, and Severus turned to appraise him.

"You may, while we are alone or working on a Potion, call me Severus."

With that Severus turned and left his living room, closing the door to his bedroom on Harry's shocked and pleased face. Undressing completely and pulling on his loose black pajama bottoms, Severus belatedly cast a cooling Charm on the living room, and another on his bedroom. There was no noticeable difference, but Severus just shrugged. Maybe it would take a minute to work.

Laying down on his bed he thought of the boy in the next room, and groaned as his hard on grew. Ignoring it as best he could, Severus tried to fall asleep.

In moments, he was dreaming.

… _long, strong limbs wrapped themselves around his waist, bringing Severus even deeper as he thrust. Wide emerald eyes stared up at Severus as the older man continued his deep, even strokes, pleading silently with the man to go faster, harder. But Severus ignored Harry's plea, instead concentrating on giving both of them the most pleasure possible. _

_Harry's arms tightened around Severus' neck, drawing the onyx-eyed man close enough to kiss. The kiss mimicked the motions of their lower bodies, but it was Harry's tongue thrusting in and out, demanding that Severus speed up. A dark chuckle forced it's way out of Severus' throat, only to be swallowed as Harry deepened their kiss. Severus reached between Harry's legs, smiling tightly at the boy as Harry broke off the kiss to gasp frantically for air. _

_He was being assaulted on two fronts, and Severus was a hard taskmaster. The Potions Professor fondled the Gryffindors testicles, basking in the sounds emanating from his temptations throat. But Severus left off the games as he felt his orgasm draw near, and released Harry. Backing out of their tight embrace, Severus took Harry's hips and held the boy, his hold as firm as iron. _

_Severus let go of his control and thrust into the eager body as hard and as fast as he could, no false pretence of tenderness remaining in his bearing. Not that Harry wanted it, and Severus could tell by the new cries falling from plump and bruised lips. _

"_Oh yesss, harder," the boy panted in a perversion of Parseltongue, eyes screwed shut as he met Severus thrust for thrust, "yesss… oh, faster, please…!" The last word transformed into a throaty mewl as Severus twisted his hips, slamming into Harry with no care that they would both have bruises later. _

"_Oh god, yess, Severus," Harry panted, eyes wide open now and arms surging up to wrap around Severus' neck, "yesss! So close… harder!" _

_And Severus happily obliged._

"God-_dammit_!" Severus whispered harshly as he woke up- not even needing to get his bearings as he did so. It was bad enough that he constantly dreamt about the boy- but with the child in the next room…! _Mother of Merlin! _Severus thought hysterically, looking down at the demanding tent in his silk trousers, _not when he's right here! Could there be any worse time?_

He sat up gingerly, not wanting any friction on that most sensitive part of him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and gripping the edge tightly, Severus bowed his head as he thought. But the heat was unbearable now, and thinking would not come easily when images of Harry's beautiful body were still fresh in his mind. Severus cast _Tempus_ distractedly, and cursed as he saw the time was only 2am.

_Fuck it, _he thought as he stood, making his way through his dark bedroom to the bathroom door, _I'll just take care of this and mark papers or something- maybe make up a test._

Opening the door, Severus turned the light on absently, but froze as a sound reached his ears. It was a muffled whimper, and it had come from behind him. Turning slowly, scared of what he might see, Severus looked over his shoulder.

And stared.

Harry James Potter- Saviour of the Wizarding World- Potions Master- Gryffindor- was standing behind him. Pants around his ankles, legs wide, head back, hand fisted around his hard and weeping dick. His luminous eyes were wide, but his face conveyed an endearing mixture of mortification and desire. Harry shifted slightly as Severus stared at him- not believing his eyes, though they were taking in every inch of the teens appearance- but the motion shifted the hand around his dick and he moaned involuntarily.

And that was too much for Severus' already frail self-control.

Reason fled, and he surged forwards and grabbed the Gryffindor, hoisting the teen up and stripping him of his trousers. Slamming the shocked body against the tiled wall, Severus moaned at the feel of Harry's dick pressing into his naked stomach, and claimed those smooth, ruby lips.

A moan escaped from both males, and Severus shifted his grip on the teen. Harry clung to Severus, and whether it was from lust or a fear of being dropped Severus didn't know- or care. He plundered the willing mouth beneath his, slipping his tongue between silky lips easily and exploring the sweet, hot cavern. He could have smiled as Harry's hand came up to grab the back of his head readily, taking a handful of hair and pressing Severus closer to his straining body.

Severus felt Harry's short jerks against his belly. Taking one hand from it's job of supporting Harry, he pressed the teen closer to the wall and wrapped the long, lean legs around his waist. Sliding his free hand between their hot bodies, Severus wrapped a hand around the base of the boy's dick and squeezed. Dragging his hand up slowly, Severus increased the pressure. Harry's head jerked back from their kiss and slammed into the wall, but neither cared.

Harry moaned and gasped as Severus tortured him, arms wildly straining to bring Severus ever closer to his body. Their chests heaved for air, bodies boiling as the heat that had plagued them for hours drew closer, wrapping them in a sensual haze that locked out the real world.

As Harry moved in Severus' grasp, the older man lowered his head and bit Harry's neck sharply, wringing a startled cry from the Gryffindor. But then Harry pressed closer, and Severus took the bitten skin into his mouth, sucking hard on it as his hand moved faster and faster over Harry's engorged dick.

With a gasping cry Harry came, his seed shooting all over his and Severus' stomach, and Severus' hand. Severus held the limp weight of the Gryffindor easily, and removed his mouth from succulent skin to lazily nibble Harry's lips. They opened easily, and Severus slowly and thoroughly tasted every inch of Harry's mouth.

The boy broke off the kiss, though, and pressed his forehead against Severus'. Severus gladly supported the panting boys weight, ignoring his own needy erection for now as he wondered what Harry's reaction would be. Harry lifted his face away from Severus', and looked the older man in the eye. For a few minutes the Gryffindor studied his Slytherin Professor, and Severus couldn't look away.

Finally Harry moved. He leaned towards Severus, pausing briefly as he did so, before placing his lips against the Slytherin's. Severus reacted immediately, deepening the kiss and delighting in the taste of the boy. But at that thought, Severus broke the kiss and backed away, panting.

"No," he said, pulling as far away from the boy as he could, "This is not right." But Harry just followed after Severus, pulling their bodies together once more as he shook his head.

"I want this," the boy said, taking his lower lips between his teeth and worrying it. "And I know you do." To prove his point, Harry rocked his pelvis against Severus' still turgid length. Severus bit back a moan at the contact, and started to unwrap Harry from around him.

"What I want has nothing to do with this situation, Harry. You are twenty years my junior-" the child _would not_ let go of him, no matter how hard he tried.

"I am of age, Severus." The interruption, along with the accompanying hand sliding into his hair, made Severus suck his breath in. But he forged on.

"-I am a Death Eater-" The interruption was more expected this time, and still the child would not let go.

"The War is over and Voldemort dead. His Death Eaters are disbanded, and the Mark is no longer on your arm." But Severus was not done.

"-and further more, I am your teacher." He spoke with the air of one who has made an irrefutable point, but Harry just chuckled into Severus' neck, his breath sending tingles racing down the older mans spine and straight to his balls.

"I am your Peer, Severus." The motion of those silky lips against his skin made Severus burn, and for a moment he held the teen closer. Harry's arms wrapped around his neck in Severus' moment of weakness, and held the older man tight. "I want you," Harry whispered into a porcelain ear, and ghosted his lips down the throbbing vein in Severus' neck. "I've always wanted you."

_

* * *

_

Is this not the cliff-hanger-to-end-all-cliff-hangers?

_Lol, please don't kill me! I'm working on Part2, and as soon as I shoot it out to Murgy you guys'll reap the rewards… XD_

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_

_(P.S.: K-San, I think you need to send your 'tame' :coughbeatenintosubmissioncough: Common Decency Police after me to get me moving...lol XD)_


End file.
